Patch Season 3
New Joust Map ;New Chinese Joust Map *New Layout and Art Theming *New Jungle Boss **Upon being defeated, enemy towers are disabled for a short period of time. *Completely updated Titans, Towers, Phoenixes, Minions, and Jungle Monsters. New God Skins *Shining Heaven Amaterasu *Shield of the Gorgon Athena *Sir Pentsworth IV, Esq. Kukulkan *Soulless Machine Sol *Berzerkullr Ullr *Irezumir Ymir New Voice Packs *Sir Pentsworth IV, Esq. Kukulkan *Soulless Machine Sol *Berzerkullr Ullr *Irezumir Ymir *Kaiju Sobek (Updated) Updated God Cards *Chang'e Masteries *Tyr Masteries New Wards *Japanese Temple Ward New Avatars *Japanese Avatar Achievements ;Amaterasu *Reflect the Heavens: As Amaterasu fully charge her mirror in one second. *My Offense is Dazzling: As Amaterasu hit three or more enemies with the final strike of your ultimate. ;Artemis *Stunville: As Artemis stun three or more enemy gods with Calydonian Boar in one deployment. *It’s a Trap!: As Artemis cripple twenty five enemy gods with Transgressors Fate. ;Ravana *Watch My Moves: As Ravana kill ten enemies with the damage from your ultimate. *Feel the rush: As Ravana break out of a root using Overhead Kick Japanese Event (Rising Dawn) *Rising Dawn bundle (Japanese Avatar + Music + Japanese Temple Ward) *Irezumir Ymir *Soulless Machine Sol (Final reward) Daily Quests and UI Daily Quests :Daily quests is a new system that replaces the Daily Login bonus. Quests may be completed at any time, and no longer require consecutive days of logging in to reach the maximum bonus possible. ;New Daily Quest System *Each day you will gain two Quests (up to a maximum of two). *Completing a Quest will reward Favor and increment your Quest Tracker. *Upon completing enough Quests, players will receive a Gem bonus. New Landing Page *The 3D Landing Pages are being removed and being replaced by a 2D Page. :While we adored our 3D promotional landing pages, and know a lot of fans liked them, there are a number of advantages to this new system. First and foremost, it allows us to be more responsive to our community; the 3D promotional pages could only be updated each patch, where our new system can be updated to all of our users within minutes. This means we can better keep you all informed of events, game news, and potential issues. :Second, it actually took a lot of development effort to generate the 3D scenes, and it was “throw away” work – once an item was no longer new, the animations were not available to see. By recovering that development time we can put more effort into exciting lobby idles and scenes that will exist for the lifetime of the character or skin. General Gameplay *Conquest Map Change **Layout Changes ***The jungle has had a few layout changes. Most notably the main Buff Camps are more open. **Jungle Camp Changes ***Purple Buff (Attack Speed) has been removed. ***Speed Buff (Movement Speed) has been removed. ***New Enemy : Fire Elementals ****These Elementals will spawn around the Fire Giant Lair and will provide a small amount of experience and gold. ***Blue Buff (Mana Regeneration) has moved to where Speed Buff was. ***Back Minion Camp has been moved more towards the center of the map. ***Outer Camps (Old Blue/Purple Buff) are now Boars. *Changes to Lifesteal **Lifesteal can no longer heal for more health than a target has. ***ex. If a target with 200 health is overkilled by a basic attack that deals 500 damage, the player who got the kill will only lifesteal as if they did 200 damage. *New Highlighting Options **Highlighting Options are now determined by Shader Setting ***New Highlighting Option now used on High Shader ***Current Highlighting Option now used on Medium of Low **Added Option labeled “Always Show Brackets” which forces Highlight and Bracket 2. ***Highlight and Bracket 2 now display through walls. *Co-op difficulty improvements *AI obstacle avoidance improvements *Buff Icons / Unification and Simplification *Fixed an issue where reporting a player greys out the report button of other players. *When you mute a player, it now includes social emotes (such as VEL). Active Items → Relics The Active Item system is being heavily overhauled in Season 3! *Active Items are now called Relics. *Relics are free. *Players unlock their first Relic at level 1, and their second Relic at level 12. *Relics can no longer be ranked up to higher tiers. :Relics have the power of Tier 3 Actives, with an extended cooldown to compensate the fact that they are free and a single one is obtained early in the game. We are excited to see how this system helps newer players get tools they need to survive, while veteran players will be able to make game impacting decisions through their choices. While many active items have been converted to Relics, others have been changed, and new Relics have also been added. The complete list of Relics is below: ;Teleport Using this item allows you to teleport to any allied tower or ward, without damage interruption, while being unable to move. You are still interrupted by hard crowd control. Cooldown 180s. ;Purification Using this item removes Crowd Control Effects and makes you immune to new ones for 2s. Cooldown 160s. ;Sanctuary Using this item makes you invulnerable to damage for 2s, preventing you from attacking or taking actions. You may still move. Cooldown 160s. ;Blink Using this item will allow you to teleport short distances instantly. You must have not have taken damage for 5s before it can be used. Cooldown 120s. ;Curse Using this item reduces all enemy gods ground speed by 40% in a 55 foot radius around you for 5 seconds. Their healing is also reduced by 65% for the duration. Cooldown 150s. ;Scout Upon activation you may place a single Sentry Ward. The cooldown on this Relic resets when upon returning to your fountain. Cooldown 140s. ;Wrath Using this item deals 480 damage, in a 15 unit radius, to a single enemy minion or jungle monsters. Target is always the one with the highest maximum health. This item deals 1000 damage to jungle bosses. Subsequent effects from your team on the same target will deal 50% damage. Cooldown 60s. ;Sprint Using this item increases your ground speed and allies within 55 by 40% for 6s. It also makes you immune to Slows for the duration. Cooldown 120s. ;Shell Using this item gives the owner and his allies a +45 protections buff for 5 seconds. Also, all damage taken is reduced by 15%. Cooldown 140s. ;Frenzy Using this item gives all allied gods in a 70 radius a +20% Physical and Magical Power buff for 10 seconds, and deal an additional 20% damage to objectives. This active also removes Disarms upon activation. Cooldown 120s. ;Meditation Using this item restores to the owner and his teammates 35% of the owners maximum mana, and 15% of the owner’s Health. Cooldown 120s. ;Sunder Fires a bolt that deals 40 True damage +14 damage per level and reduces target’s protections by 25% for 4s. Cooldown 120s. Consumables *Sentry Wards: Reduced Vision range from 60 → 45. Defensive Items :A large focus of our Season 3 changes is to make item choices more impactful, especially when it comes to Defenses and Cooldown Reduction. Items now tend to favor either more Health or Protections, and there is more variety in choosing a Health or Protection focused item. :Additionally we’ve introduced a new defensive item tree focused on Health and Health regeneration, and a new defensive tree focused more on Magical Protection. :We’ve also adjusted several “bloat” items that have, over the course of time, gathered too many stats. Cooldown Reduction is generally harder to maximize, with most items providing 5% less than in Season 2. :Finally in both Defensive and Offensive items, there are more options for Crowd Control reduction. ;Ancient Blade Tree *Winged Blade **Removed Cooldown Reduction **Added 20% Crowd Control Reduction ;Breastplate Tree :Health items have been moved out of this tree, and it is now more focused on physical protection. Additionally Hide of the Nemean Lion has been moved into this tree, and has been adjusted to be a more solid anti-physical carry item. *Breastplate of Valor **Reduced Cooldown Reduction from 25% → 20%. **Increased cost from 1950→ 2100. *Spectral Armor NEW ::In the spirit of our changes to provide more focus around counter building, stopping lifesteal is a tool that was needed. This item should allow tankier targets to sit more in the frontline while also preventing enemies from using them to heal. **Now branches off of Silver Breastplate. **+80 Physical Protection, +300 Mana, +25% Crowd Control Reduction, **Passive – Lifesteal is 50% less effective against you. Each time you are hit by a Lifesteal effect, there is a 30% chance you gain an additional 20 Physical Protection for 5s. This cannot happen more than once every 20s. Cost 2100. *Hide of the Nemean Lion **Now branches off of Silver Breastplate. **No longer provides Health. **Increased Physical Protection from 80 → 90. **Now provides 200 Mana. **Decreased price from 2250→ 2200. ;Iron Mail Tree :Items that provided both Health and Physical Protection in large quantity were extremely prolific last season. We’ve refocused this tree to be slightly more Health oriented, and also shifted Sovereignty and Heartward (below) to provide the same protections to allies they do to the wearer. We’ve also rebalanced the overall stats of items that have particularly powerful passives. *Steel Mail **Reduced Physical Protection from 40→ 20. *Mystic Mail **Increased Health from 220→ 300. **Reduced Physical Protection from 60→ 30. *Midgardian Mail **Reduced Physical Protection from 60→ 30. *Sovereignty **Reduced Protections 50→ 30. **Passive Aura now provides +20 Physical Protections and +25HP5. ;Glowing Emerald Tree :This new tree is focused primarily on Health and Health regeneration. Stone of Gaia has been moved into this tree, losing it’s Magical Protection but gaining significant health. The lack of protections on these items means they are ideally pared with other defensive items for tanks facing particular opponents, or with split defensive items from the Cloak Tree. Note that Mail of Renewal, which saw increased use towards the end of Season 2, has been moved into this tree as well. *Glowing Emerald NEW (Tier 1) **+100 Health, +10 HP5, Cost 750. *Emerald Talisman (Tier 2) **Now branches off of Glowing Emerald. **No longer provides Magical Protection. **Increased Health from 100 →200. *Stone of Gaia **Health increased from 100→ 350. **No longer provides Magical Protection. *Silver Mail **Renamed to Emerald Mail. **Now branches off of Glowing Emerald. **No longer provides Physical Protection. **Cost reduced from 1515→ 1400. **Now provides +10 HP5 *Mail of Renewal **Now is in the Glowing Emerald Tree. **No longer provides Physical Protection. **Reduced Cooldown Reduction from 15% → 10%. **Health increased from 250 → 350. **Now provides +10 HP5 *Gauntlet of Thebes NEW **Branches from Emerald Talisman **+350 Health, +15 HP5, Passive – Increases all healing received by 20%. **Cost 2300. ;Talisman Tree :This tree is now more focused on Magical Protection, and health has been reduced as items from the Glowing Emerald tree have increased health availability. Bulwark of Hope has had a major update, now providing a true Health shield. *Pestilence **Decreased health from 300 → 200. **Increase Magical Protection from 65 → 80. *Heartward Amulet **Reduced Health from 300 → 200. **Reduced Magical Protection from 50 → 40. **Passive now provides +20 Magical Protection and +20 MP5. *Bulwark of Hope **Reduced health from 450 → 200. **Now Reduces Crowd Control effects by 20%. **Passive Changed – When you take damage and are below 30% Health, you gain a Shield with health equal to 150 +15 per Player Level. Can only occur once every 60s. ;Enchanted Kusari Tree :This tree provides new options for Magical Protection and MP5 regeneration. Ronin’s Revenge provides sustain and speed for long fights against magical enemies, and Demon Hunter controls damage spikes from powerful Mages. *Enchanted Kusari **+30 Magical Protection. +5 MP5. Cost 800. *Spellbound Kusari **+50 Magical Protection. 10% Crowd Control Reduction, +15 MP5. Cost 1250. *Genji’s Guard **+80 Magical Protection, 20% Crowd Control Reduction, +20 MP5. Passive – Your HP5 is increased by +150%, and your movement speed by 20% for 5s upon taking magical damage. Can only occur once every 30s. Cost 2400. *Oni Hunter’s Garb **+60 Magical Protection, 15% Crowd Control Reduction, +20 MP5, Passive – Every 10s out of combat you gain +15 Magical Protection (max 3 stacks). Upon taking magical damage 1 stack is removed. **Cost : 1900. ;Cudgel Tree :Runeforged Hammer was picked more as a best in slot for protection and health than around specific physical protection strategies in Season 2. For Season 3 we’ve reworked the item to work to fit a new role for characters balancing protections and damage. Frostbound has just been reduced in potency. *Runeforged Hammer **Now branches off of Heavy Hammer. **No longer provides Physical Protection. **Now provides +30 Physical Power. **Reduced Health from 350 → 200. **Cost increased from 2050 → 2700. **New Passive: Your abilities now deal an additional 15% of your physical power as Magical Damage against enemies, and 30% of your Physical Power as Magical Damage against slowed or rooted enemies. *Smithy’s Hammer **Removed from game. *Heavy Hammer **No longer provides a passive effect. **Increased Physical Power from 18 → 20. **Increased Health from 100 → 150. *Frostbound Hammer **Reduced Health from 325 → 300. **Reduced slow duration from 2s → 1.25s. ;Round Shield Tree :General adjustments have been made here for balance purposes. *Shield of Regrowth **Increased Physical Power to 30. *Shifter’s Shield **Increased base Magical and Physical Protections from 15 → 20. *Void Shield **Increased Power from 25 → 30. **Increased Physical Protection Reduction Aura from 15 → 20. ;Enchanted Buckler Tree :Ancile has shifted away from a stack building item, and has a new passive focused around providing more power in specific scenarios. *Ancile **Reduced Cooldown Reduction from 15% → 10%. **New Passive – You gain +0.5% Physical Power for every 1% of missing Health. ;Cloak Tree :Crowd Control is a major factor in term of balance, and with Purification Beads being implemented in a weaker manner, we looked at this tree to provide additional Crowd Control Reduction. The new Luxury item Cloak Of Unrelenting Sorrow will provide a large boost in terms of survival, but it comes at an expensive price. *Magi’s Blessing **Reduced passive cooldown from 90s → 70s. *Spirit Robe **Reduced Cooldown reduction from 15% → 10%. **Now provides 20% Crowd Control Reduction. *Hide of the Urchin **Reduced base protections from 45 → 35. **Increased protections gained from stacks from 2 → 3. *Cloak of Unrelenting Sorrow New **Branches from Cloak of Concentration **+60 Physical Protection, +60 Magical Protection, +15% Cooldown reduction. Passive – If you take damage below 30% health you unleash a shockwave that stuns all enemies within range 20 for 1s and gain CC Immunity for 1s. This effect cannot trigger more than once every 90s. Cost 3100. Offensive Items :Similar to our pass of defensive items, we’ve looked at certain items that were mandatory or had a lot of bloat and reduced and refocused them. Items are now more clearly defined as having a specific purpose, rather than being catch all items that became mandatory. ;Spiked Gauntlet Tree :Soul Eater in the last half of Season 2 was a bit too effective for Hunters, providing a lot of resilience which affected how vulnerable many of these top damage dealers should have been in the early and middle game. With the change, the item becomes a bit more interactive, and provides a new option for Basic Attack oriented builds. *Soul Eater **No longer provides Health. **Attack Speed Increased from 15% → 30%. **New Passive – Killing an enemy eats their soul granting +0.5% Lifesteal and +0.5% Movement Speed max 20 stacks. If you take damage below 50% health all stacks are consumed restoring 1% of your maximum health per stack. *Bound Gauntlett **No longer provides Health. **Increased Attack Speed from 7% →15%. ;Boots Tree *Shoes Of Focus **Reduced Cooldown Reduction from 15% → 10%. ;Katana Tree :This new tree is focused on items that provide Physical Power and Movement speed – a very potent combination especially for Assassin’s. Heartseeker has also moved into this tree, being reworked as an item that encourages aggression with basic attacks in exchange for a big payoff when an ability is used. *Katana (Tier 1) **+10 Physical Power, +5% Movement Speed, Cost 800. *Thousand Fold Blade (Tier 2) **+15 Physical Power, +8% Movement Speed. Cost 1300. *Masamune (Tier 3) **+30 Physical Power, +10% Movement Speed. Passive – You deal additional Physical Power damage against targets with more maximum health than you, equal to 1 power for every 10 health difference, to a maximum of 50 damage. Cost 2200. *Stone Cutting Sword (Tier 3) **+50 Physical Power, +10% Movement Speed. Passive – Melee Basic attacks decreases enemy physical protections by 10, and increase your physical protection by 10 for 3s. Cost 2900. (Max 3 Stacks). *Heartseeker (Tier 3) **Now branches from Thousand Fold Blade. **+25 Physical Power, +10% Movement Speed. PASSIVE – Hitting an enemy with a basic attack helps you gain focus, increasing attack speed by +3% per stack, max 5 stacks. At 5 stacks, your next ability cast gains an additional +40 Physical Power. **Reduced cost from 1890 → 1800. ;Light Blade Tree :With new defensive itemization, The Executioner and Qin’s Sais now better shine versus high protection or high health targets respectively. *The Executioner **New Passive – Basic Attacks against an enemy reduce your target’s Physical Protection by 8% for 3 seconds. (max. 4 Stacks). **Increased Attack Speed from +20%→ +25%. *Qin’s Sais **Increased Power from +30 → +40. **Cost reduced from 2850 → 2700. ;Mace Tree :Jotunn’s is seeing a reduction in its potency as it provides a large number of synergy stats, while Brawler’s is being moved towards working off abilities, encouraging it more as an option to counter healers. Crusher is also seeing an increase in stats that help it against towers, solidifying its purpose. *Jotunn’s Wrath **Reduced Cooldown Reduction from 25% → 20%. **Decreased Physical Penetration from 11 → 10. *Brawler’s Beat Stick **Passive now works off of ability hits, rather than basic attacks. *The Crusher **Passive now increases Attack speed by 10% per stack, and increases penetration by +5 per stack. **Passive no longer provides movement speed. ;Morningstar Tree *Hydra’s Lament **Increased additional damage from passive from 25% → 30%. *Morningstar of Speed **Removed as it has no connecting item. ;Lost Artifact Tree *Doom Orb **+40 Magical Power, +200 Mana, +7 MP5. Passive – You gain +2 Magical Power per stack, and receive 5 stacks per god kill and 1 stack per minion kill. Half of your stacks are lost on death. (Max 50 stacks). **Cost : 2050 *Chronos Pendant **Reduced Cooldown Reduction from 25% → 20% ;Emerald Ring Tree :Similar to The Executioner, Demonic Grip is now primarily focused on shredding high protection targets. Telkhines is now more clearly defined as a damaging item with the removal of the health and increase to attack speed. *Demonic Grip **New Passive – Your Basic Attacks reduce your target’s Magical Protection by 8% for 3s. (max 4 stacks). *Telkhines Ring **Increased attack speed from 10% → 30%. **Reduced additional damage on passive from 40 → 35 Magical Damage. **Removed health from this item. ;Magic Focus Tree *Void Stone **Increased Magical Protection reduction on passive from 15 → 20. *Enchanted Spear **Increased Cost from 1400 → 1700. *Spear of Desolation ::Spear of Desolation is a new Luxury item that is set to provide a large boost in power for a hefty price. Compared to Rod of Tahuti, this item offers different tools, with the potential for a large payoff assuming the player finds a kill. **Branches off of Enchanted Spear. **120 Magical Power, +20 Magical Penetration, Passive – If you kill an enemy god all of your cooldowns are reduced by 8 seconds. This cannot activate more than once every 30s. Cost 3800. ;Tiny Trinket Tree :Polynomicon has seen a lot of adjustments in the past. Since it was made more difficult to land, as it could miss, it fell out of favor. We like that it can miss, but felt it needed to be more rewarding for it to become a more powerful choice. *Polynomicon **Increased additional magical power from +60% → +75%. ;Imperial Helmet Tree *Imperial Helmet **Reduced cost from 750 → 700. **Increased Physical Protection from 10 → 20. *Dynasty Plate Helm **Increased magical power from 30 → 45. **Reduced cost from 1750 → 1700. *Jade Mountain Helm **Reduced cost from 1250 → 1200. **Increased Physical Protections from 20 → 30. *Celestial Legion Helm **Increased Physical Protection from 50 → 70. **Reduced cost from 2350 → 2300. ;Uncommon Sash Tree :Ethereal Staff was an item meant for high health targets who wanted to gain a burst in power. We like this identity, but felt that it often was being picked up on low health targets and still being effective. By lowering the base health provided, while providing a larger boost to high health players, we are looking to reposition where it is used. *Ethereal Staff **Increased passive power from 2% → 2.5% of health converted. **Reduced Health from 600 → 400. ;Shuriken Tree New *Shuriken (Tier 1) New **+10 Physical Power, +10% Crit Chance, Cost 900. *Throwing Dagger **This item now builds from Shuriken. **Increased Critical Chance from 7% → 10%. *Golden Bow (Tier 3) **Is now in this tree due to Throwing Dagger move. *8-Pointed Shuriken (Tier 2) **+15 Physical Power, +15% Crit Chance, Cost 1500. *Wind Demon (Tier 3) New ::With the removal of basic attacks providing anti-heal from Brawler’s Beatstick, we wanted to add a way for Basic Attackers to still find anti-heal when needed. **+40 Physical Power, +20% Critical Strike Chance, Passive – Your crits now also reduce Healing on targets by 40% for 3s. Cost 2600. ;Hidden Dagger Tree :With the addition of more Crit into the system, the Stat itself has become more valuable. These changes are meant to adjust for this increased value. *Deathbringer **Increased cost from 3150 → 3200. *Rage **Decreased cost from 2755 → 2600. **Decreased base critical chance from 30% → 20%. **Increased number of max stacks on the passive from 5 → 6. *Malaice **Increased cost from 2900 → 3000. God Changes Ah Puch *Hollow Ground: Reduced restoration from 6% → 5% of maximum Health. *Undead Surge: Reduced Slow from 40% → 20/25/30/35/40% per rank. Amaterasu *Divine Presence: Reduced healing from 20/30/40/50/60 → 15/25/35/45/55. *Dazzling Offensive: Dazzling Offensive now plays a distinct bell chime noise on all 3 strikes. Ao Kuang :Ao Kuang has been suffering since his last nerf. We’ve chosen to focus his Season 3 on being a stronger Late game pick, and as such have adjusted his base scaling on several stats. *Increased Health Scaling from 74 → 82 per level. *Increased starting HP5 from 7 → 10. *Increased HP5 Scaling from 0.48 → 0.7 per level. *Increased Magical Protection scaling per level from 0 → 0.9. *Increased Magical In-Hand Scaling per Level from 1.7 → 2.4. Arachne *Web: Changed Bonus Movement Speed from 10/20/30/40/50% → 40% at all ranks Ares *No Escape **This ability no longer increases in stun duration for amount of targets pulled. **Increased Cooldown from 90s → 100s. Artemis :We wanted to give Artemis more reliability from her Ultimate. By reducing the the amount of time is takes Tusky to select a new target, Caledonian Boar becomes much more impactful and reliable during a large scale teamfight. *Calydonian Boar **Decreased the amount of time it takes for Tusky to select a new target after dashing. **Caledonian Boar now chooses a new target every 0.5 Seconds, down from 1.5. Bellona :Bellona has had a strong showing through most of Season 2, and felt that this was a good time to look at her more closely for an adjustment. It is important to remember that we will be monitoring these changes closely, especially since many items Bellona relied on have seen large scale changes. As with all gods affected by item changes, we will keep a close eye and adjust accordingly. *Bludgeon: Reduced Slam Bonus Damage from 30% → 25% per god hit. *Scourge: Reduced Disarm from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3s → 1.4/1.6/1.8/2/2.2s. Bakasura :Eat Minion is one of Bakasura’s core mechanics, and as such we wanted to provide it with a bit more utility and make it less expensive to use. *Increased Base Physical Power Scaling from 36 → 38. *Eat Minion **Increased Protection Buff duration from 5s → 10s. **Reduced Cooldown from 18/17/16/15/14 → 15s at all ranks. **Reduced Mana Cost from 75 → 55. Chiron *Herbal Medicine: Multiple instances of healing no longer stack, but instead refresh the duration. *Masterful Shot: Cooldown increased from 14 → 16. Guan Yu *Increased base movement speed from 365 → 375. *Cavalry Charge: Fixed a bug where Cavalry Charge won’t go into cooldown if Khepri revives him in the middle of it. Hades :Hades has been reclassified from a Guardian to a Mage to better fit with his play style. He joins the ranks of our more resilient Mages *Moved Class from Guardian → Mage. *Devour Souls: Reduced base Healing from 30/40/50/60/70 → 25/35/45/55/65 Janus *Passages (Passive): Reduced Magical Scaling bonus from 25% → 15%. Kali *Marked for Death **Kali is now rewarded on kills or assists. **Kali now heals 80% of her maximum Health on kills, and 15% on Assists. **Increased gold bonus from 25% → 30%. Khepri *Abduct: Reduced pull duration from 1.5/1.7/1.9/2.1/2.3s → 1.5/1.6/1.7/1.8/1.9s *Scarab's Blessing **Fixed tooltip error stating Power. **Range Reduced from 65 → 55. Kukulkan *Slipstream: Now cleanses slow on activation. *Zephyr: Reduced Mana Cost from 70/80/90/100/110 → 70/75/80/85/90 Kumbhakarna *Epic Uppercut: Increased Cooldown from 60s → 90/85/80/75/70s. Mercury *Fastest God Alive (Passive) **Reduced Physical Power bonus from movement speed items from 30% → 25%. **Reduced Physical Power bonus on next basic attack from distance traveled from 75% → 50%. Odin *Increased base movement speed from 365 → 375. *Ring of Spears **Odin can now move freely through the ring of his Ultimate. **Duration increased to 6s. Ravana *Prana Onslaught: Reduced Damage scaling from 95% → 80%. *10-Hand Shadow Fist: Increased cooldown from 15 → 18s. Nemesis *Scales of Fate: Passive Changed: Nemesis holds the scales of balance. Hitting enemies with Basic Attacks reduces their Physical or Magical power by 4% per hit, while increasing her own Physical Power by 4% (max 4 stacks). *Divine Judgement: Reduced cooldown from 90 → 70s. Serqet *Reduced base movement speed from 380 → 370. *Deathbane: Increased cooldown from 10 → 12. *Ambush: Increased cooldown from 15 → 18. Sol *Stellar Burst: This ability no longer counts as an in-hand attack for activating items, and deals normal ability damage. Sylvanus *Nature's Grasp: Reduced Cooldown from 30/27/24/21/18 → 26/24/22/20/18. Thor *Warrior's Madness: Reduced Physical Power Buff from 15 → 10. *Tectonic Rift: Increased cooldown to 17s at all ranks. Vamana :Some love for Vamana. With increased movement speed, and a larger radius while in Colossal Fury, Vamana should more easily be able to chase people while in his Ultimate. *Increased base movement speed from 365 → 380. *Colossal Fury: Increased radius of damage in Ultimate from 12 → 16. Xing Tian :Some small adjustments for Xing Tian, mainly focused around some of his damage and cooldowns. *Furious Roar: Adjusted cooldown from 15/14/13/12/11 → 14s at all ranks. *Hook Slam **This ability now Slows for 30% instead of Roots. Duration remains 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2s. **Reduced Axe Damage from 30/45/60/75/90 → 25/40/55/70/85. **Reduced Slam Damage from 60/90/120/150/180 → 50/80/110/140/170. *Sky-Cutting Axe: Reduced cooldown from 14 → 15. Ymir *Fixed an issue where he would T-Pose on death. External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes